


Insomnia

by lunasenzanotte



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanish National Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 09:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10568448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunasenzanotte/pseuds/lunasenzanotte
Summary: Sergio can't sleep, so he decides to call Iker who was pretty much asleep... until now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Some people thought I should write something else than AUs, so I tried.

Iker wakes up with a jolt when his phone starts ringing. He had forgotten to put it on silent, or at least turn down the ringer, which he now curses himself for. One look at the display is enough to start cursing someone else, though. He was about to enjoy one night of good, uninterrupted sleep with Sara and the boys away, and he really needed it. He could always count on Sergio to disrupt his plans, though.

Despite his better judgment, he answers the call, groaning in the speaker as he's not capable of any better vocal performance yet.

“Did I wake you up?” Sergio asks with a serious concern, as though he doesn't know that he did. _The fucker._

“The hell you did,” Iker says, rubbing his eyes. It doesn't help much, though. He still feels like death.

“I can't sleep,” Sergio whines.

Iker wonders how exactly Sergio can captain a club when he still acts and thinks like a three-year-old. “Well, and what am I supposed to do about that? Sing you a lullaby?”

Sergio chuckles. “Better not, I could have nightmares,” he says and then his voice changes, like it always does when Sergio is up to something Iker isn't going to like. “But I know about something that would help me sleep.”

Sure enough. He isn't going to like this. “Sergio,” Iker says in his most authoritative and reprimanding voice. “It's two in the morning. If you expect me to come up with some elaborate fantasy you could jerk off to, you are gravely mistaken.”

He can almost see Sergio pout like he always does when Iker is no fun. Iker thinks that he is no fun most of the time, but at two AM it's at least justified.

“What if it's me telling you the fantasy? You can just listen,” Sergio suggests then.

“What's the point, then?”

“I'll listen to you, duh. That's the point.”

Iker closes his eyes and kicks off the blanket as he's suddenly feeling hot, probably due to the rage. “Fine. Say whatever you want, but if I fall asleep on you, don't blame me.”

Sergio laughs again and then he puts on his husky voice. Without a doubt he's been planning this long before he actually called. “If I were there, I wouldn't let you fall asleep,” he says. “If I were there, I would be kissing down your neck now, biting on it, slowly moving down your chest...”

_Well, fuck it._

“I'm licking your nipple, sucking on it as I twist the other one until it hurts... you like it to hurt a little, don't you?”

Iker makes a noncommittal sound. Sergio exploring his dominant side is usually an interesting experience, but it can take quite long, and Iker still prefers to go to sleep as early as possible.

“My mouth travels down to your stomach, kissing and licking every inch of your skin... You feel my breath on in... And I kiss down and down until I reach the base of your shaft.”

_Fuck._ Sergio's voice can be really suggestive sometimes, and while Iker thinks it's great when dealing with referees, it's certainly not good for him.

“I lick around it and grip it with my hand... You know I'm going to worship it for quite a while, your cock, your perfect cock...”

Against his better judgment (again), Iker reaches inside his briefs and frees his cock that starts to feel a bit uncomfortable there. As it springs out, curving against his stomach, it surprises even himself.

“I can see it in front of my eyes...” Sergio says and Iker almost startles. If he didn't know it was impossible, he would think Sergio has a secret camera in Iker's bedroom. “I'm circling my tongue around the tip and then I sink down on it, taking it in my mouth all the way... you know I can do that, don't you?”

Iker hums in agreement, feeling his mouth go dry at the memory. Sergio is a hell of a cocksucker, that's true, and when he once took Iker all the way down his throat without a warning, Iker came within a microsecond like a stupid fifteen years old horny teenager.

“I'm making it messy because I know that cock is going in me later...” Sergio's voice says. “You are hard already, aren't you?”

“Fuck you,” Iker utters, pumping his cock slowly.

“Oh, you will. I climb over you and grab your cock from behind, guiding it to my hole... I sink down carefully, taking only the head in...”

_Okay, thank you._ Now he has that image in his head.

“I ease myself on your cock, slowly, as you raise your hips and help me take it in, drilling it in me in circular motions like you always do...” Sergio says and his voice gets a tiny bit higher, telling Iker that he is not the only one getting rock hard. He hears the change in Sergio's breathing, too, as it is faster and more shallow now. “I feel it in me, so big, so good...”

Iker closes his eyes, the images playing on the canvas of his eyelids. He has Sergio's body memorized, so he can see every muscle so clearly he almost thinks he can touch them. He jerks himself harder.

“Your hand on my cock, Iker, stroking me...”

Iker swears under his breath. He's already close and it's ridiculous, considering they are actually merely talking on the phone.

“I raise my hips, I'm keeping just the tip in me, teasing you...”

“No, you aren't,” Iker growls suddenly. “I'd slam you hard on my cock, you fucking slut, and I'd fuck you until you would come all over my chest, understand?”

There is silence on the other end of the line. Then Sergio's broken “Fuck...” gets to Iker's ears, followed by an inarticulate groan. It pushes Iker over the edge as well and he comes all over his own stomach and T-shirt. _Awesome._

“Did you come?” Sergio asks after a while, still sounding dazed.

“Yeah,” Iker mumbles.

“Good,” Sergio breathes out and Iker can quite imagine the smug smile on his face, and he wants to kill him and kiss him at the same time. The fact that he can't do either frustrates him quite a lot.

“Sergio?” he asks when there is no sound on the other end of the line for a suspiciously long time.

It isn't until he hears Sergio's quiet snore that he realizes that he's already fallen asleep, while Iker's wide awake now, lying in bed in a stained tee that he should probably go wash.

_The fucker._

 


End file.
